mryoungfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Young
Adam Young is the titular character and the main protagonist of the series. Description He is a genius that graduated from high school and university at the age of 14. He decided to come back to high school to live the high school experience and rejected the offer to work at NASA only to become the science teacher at Finnegan High School, he has a massive interest in Echo. He is a teenager at the age of 15. Despite being often described as weak, and lacking in muscles, or physical abilities, Adam has been shown to be very durable, able to recover quickly from quite excessive injuries, such as repeated or excessive blunt trauma (Mr. Alligator, Mr. Slumber Party etc.) or being hit be lightning (Mr. First Impression). Adams typical style of clothing is generally a dress shirt either tucked in when formal or untucked when going casual and the sleeves rolled up and pairs them with sweaters, waist coats, blazers, or sleeveless cardigans and jeans. Adam typically wears sneakers. Personality Adam Young is a somewhat awkward, but good natured person, portrayed by Brendan Meyer. He is sometimes selfish when he wants something. People often don't listen to him, as he starts rattling off complicated things when answering the simplest of questions. He tries to take his learning seriously, but his students often antagonize him and don't take him seriously (Derby does this all the time), as he is only the same age as them. Adam is shown to be a very sophisticated person. He will often do anything just to get Echo to like him, and will be willing to do anything she wants to do. He sometimes puts things in the logic version, which can be odd at times. He also sometimes overeacts to events. Adam is also something of a polymath, as he is apparantly capable in every field of science, never showing any particual focus in one, and easily switching to the one which is most relevant to the present situation or lesson (although he does appear best at physics). He is a master of Physics, Chemeistry, Biology and Psycology, as well as being highly knowledegable in many other areas. He is also a capable engineer and builder, able to make incredible, and sometimes revolutionary technology, such as an Invisibility suit or android (but not a time machine), however his inventions don't always work in the way intened, or they work to well. Despite this Adam is normally the smartest person around, he's proven on many occasions to be more knowledgable on the workings of things than profetionals, such as NASA scientist and even the people who made things, the only character upto date who seems to be more inteligent than he is is his old collage professor and friend Professor Fenway (as he was able to build a time machine while Adam couldn't). He is a biligual being able to speak three languages. He is shown always to be very weak, and sometimes not able to make good plans. Relationships Derby Adam is best friends with Derby when he was younger, but he went off to college, therefore they went there seperate ways. Now, they are best friends again when they were re-united at Finnegan High, whlist Adam decided he wanted to be a teacher. Derby immediately recongized Adam on his first day of Finnegan High. Derby often doesn't really pay attention to Adam though, and falls asleep in class when Adam is teaching. Derby sometimes tries to get Adam to leave the school, and sometimes assists Slab while doing it. But, they are still best friends. There are also some moments when Derby and Adam do not have a good relationship, often by not paying attention in his class and sleeping. Derby also uses Adam as a napkin, and usually destroys something Adam owns when he is mad. Echo Adam is shown to have a very obvious crush on Echo; however, she is completely unaware of it. Adam is often willing to do anything to impress Echo, such as in Mr. Ballerina, where he was embarrassed to reveal he took ballet, but as soon as Echo said she'd love any man who did ballet, he ripped off his coat and shouted, "I DO BALLET!" Adam has given many little hints that he likes her, in the first episode revealing that he loves her, but then covering up. He has also been known to have numerously gone through Echo's file and imagine her in the shower. Whenever Echo has a date with someone other than Adam, he always attempts to sabotage the date, and ruining their friendship. Also, when Echo and Adam are about to kiss, it is always interrupted, all the time unintentionally. But in Mr. First Impression, they finally had their first kiss and became a couple, until Preston Pickles used Adam's mind erasing device on Echo. However, in Mr. Kidd, Adam accidentally kisses Echo and she suddenly remembers everything, same goes for everybody else. Later on, they are seen with arms around each other while they watched Principal Tater fire Mr. Kidd and Adam's mom dragging the fired student-teacher out of the classroom for chores. Ivy Ivy is Adam's very dim-witted older sister, but Ivy is really embarrassed about it. Ivy often doesn't listen to Adam, and he doesn't listen to her either. They have been known to pull pranks on each other. Ivy never reveals Adam to be her brother to anyone, when she drives him to school; she makes him get off several blocks away from school. She also occasionally has him put a bag over his head when he talks to her. Ivy finds Adam a very weird person, as Adam knows already. Ivy is quite girly (like most 16 year old girls) and loves clothes and looking her best. Slab Adam is often shown to be afraid of Slab, as he may be a teacher, but he is still 15, which makes him vulnerable. Adam often tries to help Slab, but sometimes tries to humiliate him. Slab and Adam have sort of a tortoise and the hare relationship. Slab seems to bully Adam through the episodes but they seem to be close friends, such as in Mr. Spring Break. Principal Tater Adam often gets along well with Principal Tater, but along with everyone else, continuously calls him bald. On the first day, Adam didn't really make a good impression on Tater. Principal Tater doesn't give Adam all the privileges of being a teacher, as he doesn't think he is going to last long. Principal Tater, thinks that he is immature and not fit to be a science teacher, when it is evident he is the more immature one. It should also be noted that Tater is possibly his father. Alternative Adam's In Mr. First Impression, following Adam messing around with Time. He creates an alternative Adam Young, by giving himself a good first impression with Echo, leading to them starting to date early on. However he proceeds to create many other alternative versions, as he keeps changing history, to try and stop them breaking up. This is all undone after he goes back and prevents the orginal him messing with the timelines in the first place. Trivia *Adam graduated from High school at the age of nine and graduated from University at 14 years old. *Adam keeps pictures of Echo in his locker. *Adam is allergic to dust and many other things. *Adam knows morse code. *It is shown in one episode that Adam has an iPhone. *Adam is scared of one of his students, Slab. *He speaks Swahili and French. *Adam is best friends with Derby, even though Derby is countlessly putting him down. *His boss is Mr. Tater, the annoying principal of Finnegan High. *He has a huge crush on Echo, a perky and bubbly student at Finnegan High. *He shares the same name as Owl City's lead singer. *A recurring gag in the show is many charaters making fun of his lack of muscles (although a minor recurring gag, he's implied to be stronger than he looks such as in Mr. Invisible and Mr. Alligator). *He likes Bananna Cream pie and Chocolate Cream pie. *A recurring gag in the show is that when someone smart is needed, no one thinks of him first, as well as other characters are seen smarter than him. *He can sing reasonably well. *No one ever asks him if they can use anything he owns, but when Derby did this, he smashed Adam's phone like it was a broken and old one. Other examples of this include the time when everyone kept spending his money in Mr. Switch, or Slab giving Adam's lunch to the weevils in Mr. Love Letter, saying it was his lunch. *Used to wear contact lenses, till a Lazer accident restored his vision in Mr. Younger Man. *Mr. Tater is hinted to be Adam and Ivy's father (Proven by the video evidence of Mrs. Young and Mr. Tater dating in the "Mr. Kid" arc in the series, followed by Adam and Ivy balding throughout the episode) *He is similar to Doogie Howser M.D. from ABC 1989-1993 series. They are both prodigies who graduated high school and college at a young age. Unlike in Doogie Howser, Adam is treated like an outsider and like dirt. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Main Characters Category:Staff Category:Finnegan High Category:Students